


Let Me Return The Favour

by BubblyFurnace



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Firefighters, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is a dad you cant tell me otherwise, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sorry i hurt Galo i promise i feel awful for doing so, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyFurnace/pseuds/BubblyFurnace
Summary: Its been a year since the Promare left, And Lios been working at Burning Rescue for a few months now. He's used to the missions, he knows how they go and he's happy with it. Nothing's ever set in about how dangerous this job really is.. Until now.All he can remember is screaming.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanna apologise in advance for this because I felt sad and wrote angst about my good and favourite boy because..apparently it's what you do when your sad huh?
> 
> Also I haven't yet properly read this through because it's late, and yes it's very rambly. But eh y'know I cba shortening it or anything.. much too lazy for that :')
> 
> Eitherway!! Hope you enjoy regardless ~  
Its angst time.

This was supposed to be another quick mission.

Why wasn't it.

This was supposed to be like any other rescue.

Lio had been working alongside the Burning Rescue for a good few months now. It'd been about a year or so since the promare left and since then he'd been helping out at the rescue centre. Eventually deciding to take the tests and make it his official job, alongside his daring dumbass. He loved Galo. He truly did and he never knew such a form of love could exist like this (I mean he loved the promare? He thinks he did anyway. And he loves Gueria and Meis of course. But this was much different). Every morning when he was woken to the sounds of Galos blaring alarm, his boyfriend would give him a kiss atop his head and hop out of bed first, rushing off into the kitchen to start the coffee and bring it to Lio as soon as he could. Knowing that the now former leader (was it former? Technically he still gets called boss regularly and people always come to him for help..) couldn't get up this early and start his day without it. He'd then put Lios clothes out on the bed for him whilst halfway changed himself and the next time Lio saw him he always had either a toothbrush or a piece of toast in his mouth. It was a 50/50 chance which would come first, one was a correct choice and one was not.

By now Lio had also worked a fair share of rescue missions, he knew how it went. They'd get the alarms going off and head to the scene, being told what the issue was and what they needed to do before being dispatched. Sure sometimes there was something unexpected, like the kitten in a tree that was described somehow ended up with two people also stuck in the tree which was at risk of breaking from far up..But they adapted and were able to run with it. It was alright, they knew how to help.

But today wasn't like those days, because for the first time Lio found himself completely frozen. He just stared at what was before him unable to process anything, any sort of action or thought he should have had just left him. And as soon as he got any semblance of reality back all he could do was scream.

\----

Galo loved his job! He loved rescuing people, he loved seeing their happy faces and he was beyond happy knowing they would be safe and could live their lives past whatever event had put them in peril. He loved making sure all his friends were ok too! He'd do anything for them honestly. It was in his nature to want everyone around him to be okay at all times, and if they were a little down? He'd do whatever was needed to boost their mood again! Sometimes that meant being silly to make them laugh, daring them to a contest to take their mind off things, sitting to talk things out with them (he was a good listener!..when it mattered), or even giving them space if they just needed to process things. 

Some would say he focused a little too much on others and not enough on himself. He'd work himself ragged making everyone around him happy.. And he couldn't fully deny them. After the Promare left he had weeks of working himself to the bone, going out to the wreckage of the city day after back breaking day just to help as much as he could. Someone needs help moving rubble? He's on it! Someone's hurt and needs to be carried to safety? Show me the way!! Your building a new housing area for the ex-burnish to live in? He's already signed up. 

It got to the point where Ignis had to get someone to force him home. And even then he'd find a way around it. Sneaking out on days off so he could go assist with some of Lios projects for the ex-burnish. Luckily for him he eventually got some sense knocked into him when Lio told him off for being so blindly helpful. Explaining he couldn't do his best work unless he also cared for himself (which, yes he knew Lio was being a hypocrite with this..But it's fine he told Lio that immediately after). After this he did care for himself a ..little more. And it did help! But he just couldn't tear himself away from helping at every given moment, no matter the cost to himself.

Unfortunately, all of this came to one specific day. A day none of the Burning Rescue would be able to forget. 

They'd been called to a fire, of course, which had taken a few floors of a building already. They knew there were people inside and that the time was ticking to get them out so they all sprang into action. Lio was surveiling the lower floors still free of the flames , due to the fact he was still learning. Meanwhile the more experienced members rushed off into the flames, getting whoever they could out of the building before it became unstable. They'd planned this out and they were sure they'd be able to get through it quickly and efficiently. But as Galo searched the building on foot, surveying his area, he heard some distant crying through the thick smoke. It was..quiet. Almost muffled. And naturally his instinct took over, before he could even process it he'd started heading towards the sound , shouting out to see if he'd get a response.

"Is anyone there?! Don't worry we're here to get you out! Burning Rescue never leaves someone behind!"

He rushed through the plumes and made his way to a room which seemed to have caved in slightly, the floor above it engulphed in the fire, spitting it's embers down onto the ground below. And under one of the heavy planks that had fallen was a young woman. She was in tears and looked so tired, desperately holding a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't inhale even more of the toxins. She looked like she could barely hold on.. The sight sent Galo into full rescue mode, nothing was going to stop him helping this woman. As he quickly took in the surroundings he made his way over to lift the plank off her, putting it down and immediately lifting her to her feet. She felt weak..But he knew how he could help. Sure he might get in trouble later but right now he knew what she needed, some clean fucking air. 

He took off his own respiratory system to put over her face gently. He could deal with the smoke for a few minutes, he was used to it! Surely being around it so much means he builds an immunity?.. And even if he didn't he knew this woman needed it more right now so she could get through the rest of the smoke filled area.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Your gonna be alright just take some deep breaths and we'll get you out of here quick as can be!"

The woman looks thankful and nods slightly in response, still weak but at least she could breathe now. That's all that mattered! Galo shifted his air tank over one of her shoulders and started leading her out away from the wreckage of the room, when an ominous creaking sound followed by a sudden splitting crack came from above him.

"GO!-" 

It was all he managed to shout as he suddenly threw the woman out of the way, getting her out into the hallway just before the full force of the room above came crashing down. 

As the woman came too she quickly got to her feet, startled as she looked around desperate for help. The air tank she'd been given was the only thing keeping her conscious as she took initiative and ran off down the hallway to find help.

Galo meanwhile had blacked out for a moment. The room around him was suddenly a haze and he felt a dull horrible ache from his skull. He..couldn't remember what just happened. All he knew is he was suddenly in both tremendous pain, and none at all.

Ah. He thought. The room caved in didn't it?..Yeah that rang a bell. Man he sure hoped that woman got out okay..he's pretty sure she did, from what he recalls she was in the hallway just as he blacked out..That's good. He was glad she made it out okay. Sure she had his air tank and..now it was quickly becoming hard to breathe, but he'd saved her and that's all he cared about right now..well that's not exactly true, he did feel bad for his crew..And Lio..Man they'd give him a right talking to after this huh..it's alright though. Everything's fine..

\----

Lio was doing pretty well, sure he didn't have much to do for this rescue but he was doing what he was asked to to his best ability. He'd evacuated a few people left in rooms on the lower floors and had just about gotten to the end of his set when he heard a load crashing from the floor above. Something in his chest tightened..that was Galos floor right? He'd finished the other ones and was on the last set like him-..

That's when he heard a woman shouting for help, her voice was hoarse and she kept coughing, and maybe Galo was right about his burning soul rubbing off on Lio? Because as soon as he heard it he was off, rushing upstairs in his gear to find the woman by the stairs.

Huh.

That's odd?..

Why did she have one of the crews air tanks?

...

Where's Galo.

All of these thoughts were answered..a little too quickly for him to even process, the woman was in tears immediately and begged him to help his crew mate..

"Please i-im so sorry i-i-.. He saved me-...gave me the air tank I j-just accepted but the floor it-..The roof the floor above fell- He's trapped I can't i-i can't do anything please-"

His training had told him to keep a calm, level head in these situations. That it was the best way to sort these things out but-..if he still had the promare right now? He knew he'd have set half the city up into flames at the realisation. Galo was trapped. He was under all that debris and he didn't have his respiratory mask. That idiot had given it away and selflessly saved this woman and he could be- No he's almost definitely badly injured right now.

The next few seconds were a haze, he told the woman to head outside quick as she could before getting the radio line operating, please god reply..Someone please respond.

"Galo?! Are you there? Respond to me right now tell me what happened-"

"Hey what's going on Lio what do you mean?- Has something happened?" Aina responded first, she was immediately concerned at his tone and knew something serious had happened. 

"That idiot he's trapped the roof it- the roof caved in he's trapped on the fourth floor! Galo respond to me right now I swear to god!!" The emotion was cracking through each sentence he said, making his voice waver through the receiver.

Unfortunately no response was heard, Lio cursed under his breath and sprinted down the hallway , checking each room till he got to one where the door was left open, and he knew it was the right room immediately-..because he saw Galos hand, that familiar oversized glove left splayed on the ground from under a pile of rubble and broken furniture from the floor above. 

He's not sure what happened after that, apparently he screamed into the receiver for someone, anyone to come help him. Tears had started flowing before he could stop them, and he was heaving the larger pieces out of the way, being as careful and quick he could to remove all the debris. He heard Aina and Lucia yelling at their mics. Followed by Remi quickly saying he was on the way. Within a minute he was there helping remove all the debris and finally..finally Lio could see Galos face as they pulled him free of the rubble.

That image would be seared into Lios mind for the rest of his life..Galo was out cold, his eyes shut and mouth open with blood dripping down from his forehead , that normally wild spiky hair had been messed up and hung down across his face, he had gashes through the clothing he wore and deep bruising across his skin. His breathing was almost non-existent, the hoarse light breaths he took only making him inhale more smoke. It was awful. It was something Lio had never wanted to witness and yet here it was, right infront of him.

Remi took initiative and quickly brought Galo over his shoulder, grabbing the currently stunned Lio by the arm and heaving them outside of the building just as the flames started catching outside the room. By the time they were outside Lio finally started to focus on the situation at hand. They managed to get Galo outside before the building started to crumble more behind them. Laying him on the ground so they could quickly check his vitals. I have to help. I have to do something. It was all Lio could think as he went through all of his training, he checked Galos pulse, quickly held a rag over the larger gash on his head and leant in to see if he could hear Galos breaths..but they'd stopped. 

All of this reminded Lio of what Galo had told him. How back when Galo had breathed life back into him, beforehand he wasn't sure if Lio would make it. He'd described the way his heart sank, the feeling of utter helplessness before being overcome with a desire to do anything and everything in his power to save him.

Lio had never been able to fully understand this.

The feelings he had that day.

But right now? He knew. He knew every single thing Galo had felt in that moment.

Time to repay the favour huh. He didn't give himself time to think this through before he started applying Cpr, pressing on Galos chest before tilting his head back and breathing the same life into him that Galo had done so long ago.

It took a few tries, and each time it didn't work was agonising. But eventually Lio moved back and suddenly Galo coughed, taking a few wheezing breaths before ever so slightly his eyes opened, they were hazy and unfocused but..they were open. And as soon as they were the floodgates released as Lio started sobbing uncontrollably above him.

"Never do that to me again!! You fucking big hearted idiot-.."

"Oh thank god he's awake- Alright c'mon let's get him to the ambulance.."

Galo had no idea what was going on. All he really remembered was hearing Lio sobbing..? He swears he saw Aina comforting him, telling him it'd be okay. Then he remembers the blinding light of the ambulance..Something being put over his mouth and then..He blacked out again.

It's not over yet.

It's not over and you have to make sure he's okay.

Despite knowing Galo was breathing, this wasn't the same relief Galo had felt last year. Because Lio had been healed immediately..He was safe back then. But Galo? He still had severe injuries , and anything could happen.

It's why he couldn't stop crying, why when Aina told him it'd be okay, he couldn't believe her..He just sobbed and sobbed against her, he wanted so badly to believe it was over now, but it just wasn't. And that hurt more than anything else ever could. That aching, unsure sickness in his heart. It felt like the world around him. His world. Was ending.


	2. I love you, Lio Fotia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd be okay right?
> 
> He had to be. He was Galo Thymos- Nothing could extinguish such a bright burning soul!-..
> 
> Right?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd get a new chapter out and I'm sure doing that as best as I can despite being pretty busy at the moment,, 
> 
> Keep In mind I write most my things at like 2am hence the quality of grammar and such :')
> 
> Eitherway! I wanna give these two some talk time and let Lio get some emotion off his chest y'know.
> 
> Enjoy!!

How long had he been sat here now? It felt like hours. 

The uneasy feeling the lights of this hospital gave off just didn't sit right with Lio. None of this did really. He was still getting used to experiencing all this after being on the run for most his life..had he ever really been in a hospital like this before? He wasn't sure but he knew he hated it.

The pristine polished floor with odd muted colours..the way the hot white lights bore into his eyes, even the muffled speak of all the people around him. The sense of pure anxiety radiating in what they called the 'waiting room'.

He hated that. 'Waiting room'. It was too simple and held too many connotations, too many for his mind to deal with right now. Waiting for what? To find out if your loved one is okay? Or if they've succumbed to the injuries or illness that brought them here in the first place.. To find out if the person you've grown to utterly adore will no longer fill all those empty rooms with his joyously loud laughter. If you'll no longer get those smiles that melt you to the core. If you'll never hear his voice again, always so passionate and so expressive..you'll never hear him say 'I love you, Lio Fotia' ever again.

He shook his head for a moment and took a shaky sigh, attempting to be rid of those haunting thoughts. He was here with Ignis currently who spared him a small look of concern before returning to speak on the phone. The rest of burning rescue had been here before, but they'd left to get some sleep with the promise they'd be phoned the second Galos condition was revealed. Lio didn't even realise how late it was. He'd completely lost track of time since that moment when he saw Galos limp body. Ever since then he's been on auto-pilot, just following whatever impulse or order he's given. Everything felt so fuzzy and out of focus it made him feel sick. 

He almost didn't notice when a doctor came towards them both. Ignis immediately putting his phone to the side and standing up to greet the doctor and ask what he and Lio both had circling their minds right now. Of course once Lio processed this he practically shot up to hear the news.

"You two are here waiting on Galo Thymos, correct?-" 

"Yes we are. Hes one of my best men on the force, how is he?.." The fact that even Ignis seemed unsure of Galos state got Lio to panic just that little bit more. He swears time went deliberately slower before he got the response he'd wanted to know for hours now.

"He was in a bad way. We weren't sure if he'd make it what with the damage to his lungs and the broken bones. But he made it through the surgery and seems to be going strong now, enough that we'd say hes stable. We will need to watch him for a few days and perform a few more smaller ops . But besides that I'd say he will, with luck make a full recovery" 

Lio let out a breath as the dread he felt finally dissipated at the words 'full recovery'. It didn't mean he felt good about the rest of the words said..infact if he could somehow avoid thinking about them he would. Right now, in this second he was just thankful for Galo being alive.

Ignis seemed to share the same sentiment. Sighing with relief as he nods and gives Lio a pat on the shoulder. As if reaffirming between them both that Galo was okay. It would be fine.

"I'm glad he'll be able to make a full recovery, he's a strong man, he won't let something like this beat him." 

"There won't be any complications will there? Nothing else we need to know or be warned about-..can we see him? Is he awake?-" He was a little surprised at how desperate he sounded for a moment. But he didn't have time to worry about sounding weak right now, he just so badly wanted to know everything would be okay and he so badly wanted to see the man he loved.

"We will have to keep a check on his lungs, he inhaled a lot of smoke and there was some blunt force trauma due to the rubble breaking some ribs and affecting other places but..from what we've found, he should be able to avoid any long term issues. He'll simply need a few months to let himself heal."

Hm. Well that'd be a challenge. It was hard enough to stop Galo working on days they had off. If he wasn't allowed to do much Lio thinks he'd go insane..they can work through it though. It's not like Lio was gonna leave his side for the next couple weeks..

"And regarding your other question, we think he should be waking up soon. We simply had to monitor him to be sure he was in a stable condition. But now that he is your free to follow me to his room"

The pure unbridled eagerness Lio felt was almost embarassing. Or it would have been if they weren't in the situation they were currently in. He felt no shame in being eager to see that dumb firefighters face right now.

"Thank you, we'd appreciate that greatly. If you wouldn't mind leading the way?" Ignis had more subtly than Lio right now but Lio could still see right through it. He knew Ignis just wanted to see that Galo was okay for himself. He clearly thought of Galo and the other squad members like they were his own kids. He cared about them deeply even if he wouldn't show it too often.

"Of course. This way"

The doctor lead them down a hallway, another thing Lio hated about hospitals. They were too long, empty and ominous (really shouldn't these places try to be more comforting for the people who end up stuck waiting here?). But lucky for him they eventually ended up entering a room, one with different machines and more completely sterile furniture. The only thing of comfort in this room was that familiar shockingly blue hair, currently not nearly as spiky as it usually is. Instead it lay splayed against a pillow and down under Galos shoulder. After letting himself relax for just a moment with that familiar sight, Lio braced himself and looked upon the rest of Galos sleeping form. He had a mask over his mouth, his eyes looked tired even when they were closed and there was something akin to tear stains down his cheeks.. there was a multitude of bandages and gauze over his forehead, chest , arms (one of which a drip was attached to) and legs. There was also a light blotching of purples and reds peeking out from under some of the bandages. And on top of all of this one of Galos legs was up in a sling currently.

It wasn't quite as haunting as the sight he'd seen a few hours ago..But it also wasn't one he'd remember fondly. Sure it gave him a certain amount of comfort to know all of those nasty injuries were taken care of but-..He shouldn't be here to begin with..He shouldn't of gotten so badly hurt. Not if Lio could have helped somehow.

Both Lio and Ignis give eachother almost knowing looks, like they shared the same amount of comfort and sorrow. Before they thanked the doctor and moved to sit in the room on the chairs provided by Galos bedside. As soon as he got the opportunity Ignis started phoning all the members of Burning Rescue to quietly explain the situation to them and tell them, more importantly, that Galo was okay. Meanwhile Lio sat and simply..looked at Galo. He looked at him and impulsively moved a hand up to stroke across his hand for a moment, wanting to feel that warm skin under his fingertips just for a moment..just as a reminder that this was real. He wasn't cold, it was okay.

After a bit Ignis decided to head out, he wanted to make sure the team knew how things were since it was apparently hard to explain over the phone when everyone kept shouting and or crying. Mainly Aina. He was going to go back to the Rescue centre just for an hour before coming back to see if Galo had woken up. And till then he trusted Lio would keep Galo company if he did wake soon. Naturally Lio said he would.

After that Lio sat in silence for a while, tracing his fingers over Galos scarred arm as gently as he could. Just wanting to ground himself with the action, it helped keep his mind free of those dark worrying thoughts that came creeping back at any chance they got. 

And about 20 minutes of doing this later, Lio suddenly noticed Galos arm shift as the man groaned and slowly blinked into a state of ..slight awareness. He wasn't exactly fully awake , but he was awake enough to acknowledge his boyfriend infront of him and gave a lazy smile, followed by the sound of his ever cute tired voice.

"Mm Hey Li..w-whats uh..what's happenin'?" He did at the very least note they weren't in their shared apartment. Glancing around a little before his eyes quickly settled on Lio again when he caught a glimpse of the tears that were already running down the ex-burnish leaders face.

"You idiot..your in hospital because your an idiot that's what's happening!" The sudden flow of emotion made it so he was louder than he expected at first. But Galo knew better than to be worried about that outburst. He could tell Lio only meant this out of concern by the way his eyebrows pinched and by the rather obvious way he was now grabbing at Galos hand with both of his own. 

"Ah..yeah t-the uh..fire. Hey it's alright- C'mon firebug you know it's okay.. nothing could ever extinguish this burning soul! You know that" He offered Lio a firm squeeze to his hand and one of his signature smiles. Inside it was breaking him to see Lio cry, infact when had he really seen this too much before?..Sure there were the nights the nightmares were too much..And the first few weeks after the Promare left weren't very stable either but, it was still so worrying to see Lio like this..He just wanted to make him smile.

Unfortunately his reply got the opposite of what he wanted. Lio started crying harder, sobbing infact as he shook his head and grit his teeth together, angrily wiping the back of his hand over his eyes whilst the other kept a firm hold on the firefighters.

"You can't just say that! You have no idea how close I was to thinking I'd lost you forever Galo Thymos- You have no idea how bad it was and i- Your an idiot! You shouldn't have been so reckless to give away your oxygen tank like that. Your stupidly big heart is going to be the end of you one day and I don't want that!! You need to just stop and not be so selfless i- I can't lose you!" The ex-burnish leaders voice was never known to break under pressure, but right now it was doing just that. Wavering and showing just how much this had affected him. He watched Galos smile turn to a saddened frown for a moment as he spoke, and despite it all he let Lio speak as if he knew he needed to get all this out.

"I..I know how you felt Lio, I'm sorry you had to go through that too. I can accept I'm an idiot, but I won't say I'm sorry for saving someone's life..you know I can't. It's in my firefighters code. I am sorry for hurting you like that though, really. I didn't want you to go through the same thing"

That's right, Galo had gone through something similar huh..It somehow escaped Lios mind for a moment throughout all of this. 

"Listen firebug..I'm sorry for all of that but I promise it's gonna be okay now. I'm alright, and I'm gonna get better I promise. Cmere" 

He knew he probably shouldn't, but as soon as Galo propped himself up enough and opened those arms out..Lio couldn't for the life of him stop himself from diving in for a hug. God knows he needed it. He just grasped gently as he possibly could at Galos back whilst he buried his face against Galos neck, that familiar scent finally returned to him. And suddenly all those emotions that had been bubbling into anger, instead melted into his broken sobs. He never knew he could care so deeply about one person till now..all of these thoughts, all of the past few traumatic hours, the aching tiredness over his body.. It all finally broke out into his tears. It was almost refreshing to finally let those emotions out like this. In the past an outburst like this would cause an entire building to erupt into flames. 

Ironic really how now instead of flames, all that emotion came out in liquid form.

Galo wrapped his weak arms back around Lios shaking form and gently placed a hand behind his head, offering calming gestures as best he could given his condition. He simply let his fingers trace through that familiar blonde (mint? Chartreuse? He was never sure) hair. Mumbling words of apology and reassurances to his boyfriend in an attempt to help calm him. 

It took a while, Lio needed to get rid of a lot of stress and after all that crying he felt a little light headed. Which made it lucky that a nurse quietly brought him a plastic cup of water after witnessing this. He thanked her and sipped it before shifting his chair over enough that he could lean onto the bed and stay in the comfort of one of Galos arms. Mostly quiet after all was said and done, and for once Galo was quiet to. Letting them both take a moment to relax and think.

They'd have a proper talk about all of this later, but for now they were glad they had this much. They couldn't say it out loud but both of them were thankful for this moment , thankful it wasn't stolen away by fires claiming another life. 

It took a while till the silence was broken, and surprisingly Lio was the one to do so.

"Galo..Please never scare me like that again. I don't.. I can't take seeing you like that again. Promise me you'll try and be more mindful of yourself?.." The voice he used now was quiet and exhausted, but held the exact same amount of concern and love.

"I..hm..I promise I'll try my best, for you firebug. I can't say things like this won't happen but I promise I'll do my best not to let it. My burning soul will keep me safe" He offered another warm grin down to his boyfriend, who finally felt a twinge of a smile himself after all this time.

"I hope it will...I love you Galo Thymos. Never forget that"

"I love you too, Lio Fotia" 

The firefighter couldn't help but laugh just a bit at how official sounding it all was. His eyes lighting back up with that familiar spark as his heart was warmed by the sincere sentiments. That was what got Lio to smile fully. Finally he could hear those words, see those eyes and that smile...And experience the warmth that laugh left behind in his heart. 

'I love you too, Lio Fotia'. It played on repeat in his mind as he settled back against Galos comforting side. The next few weeks would be rough, yes. But he felt more ready to deal with it now. He could do anything, heck he *would*do anything. If it was for Galo Thymos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter yall, i might do a third part of extra fluff and cute shit just to take away from the initial angst. How's that sound??
> 
> Anyone up for more cute guys being in love? 
> 
> If you wanna talk at all about anything and everything my Twitter is @BubblySugarz ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


	3. The Great Rest Of LioDeGalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galos finally allowed home and just wants to relax, and Lios thankful for everything finally settling down.

Alright this was easy, he could do this..

Stairs were no problem right? And with Lio here to help it'd be fine! Easy as can be. Or so he thought until-

"Galo be careful! You idiot you need to lean your weight on me more-"

Letting out a groan of discomfort, Galo nodded in agreement. He did need to be a bit more careful here. He was only heading up the stairs after finally being able to go home, but getting to his apartment was proving to be a hassle. Each step made his legs ache and his ribs were still sore. Nothing major and he was soldiering through, as always he faces this head on! But damn if it wasn't a little annoying that even this was so difficult. 

"Its alright Li, only a few more steps, I'm pretty sure I can manage!" He lets out a laugh and proves his point by heading up the rest of the stairs finally. Helped by Lio the entire way of course , since after the accident..could he call it that? Yeah let's go with accident. Not like he asked for a bunch of rubble to fall on him! Anyway, after that, Lio had been all but glued to his side constantly. Whether it be simple cuddling and chatting, or fussing non-stop over if he needed something. It was very sweet of him, but Galo always insisted he didn't have to fuss. Not that anything in the known world could stop Lio from doing this.

It'd taken a damn long time to heal up enough to head back, but as soon as he got the all clear he was adamant to get home. God how he missed their little apartment, cosy bed, slightly messy kitchen and sofa so full of blankets it may as well be considered a damn wall with how many piled up.

As soon as they got to their door Galo let out a relieved breath and grinned, he was still on crutches - and of course that damn elevator was still broken..c'mon Its been weeks! - but that didn't stop him quickly heading inside once he could. Taking in the homely surroundings. Huh. Everything was a lot cleaner than when he left it. Then again he should have expected that when Lios been here on his own for a while..

Hm.

Now that's something he kind of..doesn't want to think about. Sure Lio was with him most the day anyway when he wasn't at work, but once visiting time was over-..He had to come back to this apartment alone..

No time to dwell on that though! Because now he was home too, and he had a god damn plan for them both to enjoy themselves. Sure he'd just been lying in bed for ages but..technically speaking he still has to for a couple more weeks to heal fully. So that meant he had plans! Plans which involved still lying in bed for ages, but with additional features! For example..

"Alright now, where's that movie Lucia gave me- Y'know the one that I borrowed but didn't get round to? It's like something about giant fighting robots she was going mad for the designs of-.."

"I put it away with the others, you sit down for a bit ill sort out the blankets and such"

Galo almost objected before remembering he did infact need to do that. The pain ebbing from his leg, ribs and head practically begging him. Hm maybe he needs more painkillers? Nah he could tough this out eas-

"I'll get you some more painkillers to. Walking up those stairs won't have done you any good. I'm going to have some stern words with the staff so they get that damned elevator fixed.."

Ah. Always on the save wavelength.

\------

Lio didn't need to be told to know what Galo needed. I mean he had been told just earlier today exactly what Galo needed..Or well wanted from tonight. He said they were going to get home, watch some movies with takeout and blankets, and cuddle their way through the night. He told Lio that he shouldn't expect to escape from what he's naming , 'The Great Rest Of LioDeGalon'. Awful name sure, but it still managed to get a smile on Lios face. 

It's all the Ex-burnish really wanted now. After weeks of stress and loneliness, finally he can just relax with his boyfriend. Who's finally healed enough to be home with him. He did get told by the doctors to keep an eye on Galos behaviour, due to him sustaining a head injury. But they said it should be fine, nothing was picked up so it was more a.. Just incase. Not that Lio could say he wasn't a little over analytical about everything Galo did right now. Every action and every phrase had to go through a little process in his head first..

Was that what he'd say? Not slurred not confused at all? Those actions don't look tired right? No off gazes? 

No it was all fine now- He really just needed to let himself relax. He knew that and he wanted to- Because it'd help both of them if just for tonight they could have this much. 

So, Lio got on with it. He ordered their takeout, got Galos pain meds, checked he was comfy and got them both some blankets and extra pillows. And finally settled with Galo to watch the, frankly very silly Robot show Lucia had given them. Some of the designs were cool he gave it that. But gosh if it wasn't a bit silly.

He kind of liked that though.

They eventually got their takeout and, as expected, wolfed it down with a sudden newfound appreciation for such greasy food. 

And finally later into the night , Lio found himself relaxing.. he'd nestled up to Galos side and didn't feel that..constant fear he'd had in his chest for so long now. The weight of Galos arm around him, and the heat of Galos presence. The sound of his babbling at the show playing before them and the pure adoration in each of his gazes. All of it was enough to ground Lio, let him know it's all okay now. Or even if some things were still slightly broken, like..Some of his bones. They'd heal in time and things would go back to normal. 

That didn't mean he was letting Galo off with being so reckless. But he was thankful, so very thankful that he finally felt like it'd be alright.

When they went to bed later that night, Lio found himself with a tight feeling in his chest, the familiarness of being held in Galos arms as they lay together was one he missed over the past few weeks. 

And when he looked up just to catch a glimpse at the firefighter. He found a sudden wash of emotions just come tumbling out. He was so relaxed and so happy finally that he didn't notice the tears until Galos hand softly wiped them away. A concerned look showing on his features. God he was so perfect.

"Hey, you alright firebug?"

"I uhm-Yes. I'm fine..Just ..happy."

Galo took a moment before that big smile graced Lios sight yet again.

"Aww, you big cornball. I'm happy too, I missed you. I missed cuddlin' you at night and getting that nice rosey scent. But hey no need to be missing it anymore when your right here!"

After saying that he unceremoniously buried his face into Lios hair. Getting a chuckle out of the smaller man ,which grew into much fonder laughter. Eventually followed by Lio pulling himself closer and pressing his face into Galos chest.

"Mm..I missed you too.. your pretty cosy and warm."

"You say that a lot!"

"That's because it's true Thymos. Your like a walking radiator I swear"

"Yeah except I'm more reliable than any damn radiator. Especially ours ..they need to fix that too huh? Maybe we should look into getting a new apartment.."

"Hm?.."

"Yeah that sounds kinda nice actually..hey, Lio. Let's do that! We can start looking around together in your time off, since I'll be banned from work for a while..we can find somewhere we both like! I got this cos it was cheap and shit but..we could get somewhere nicer, make sure it's super warm. Ooh we could get you your own study if we found one with a spare room, just like you wanted! Bigger kitchen too for when we cook-..."

Galo continued to babble on whilst Lio lay there, a big smile on his face. He couldn't help it..Galo talking so enthusiastialy about getting a new apartment with him.. listing off all those things Lio only mentioned once in passing. It really did make him feel loved. More loved than he's ever really felt in his life. God, he loved Galo Thymos. He really did.

"That sounds lovely Galo. We'll focus on you getting better first but..looking around couldn't hurt too much."

"It'd be a good bonding experience! And you could help me redecorate a bit, make everything really cosy and extra..us!"

"Now that's what I consider too much power"

"Nah! I'm sure you'd be great at that kinda thing. Making everything real pretty, just like you."

Lio couldn't see his face but he knew Galo would have winked at the end of that sentence. 

"Sweet talker. We can have a look into some furniture tomorrow if you want.. simple browsing for a while and pick out things we both like. How does that sound?"

"Hell yeah that's the spirit! This'll be so fun"

The smaller man laughed again against Galos chest before sighing and shaking his head. Humming gently from his spot.

"It will be, but for now, let's rest. You need plenty of sleep to be healing"

"Alright alright.."

"Good, are you comfy lying like this? No pain at all? And you don't need more water before bed do yo-"

"I'm fine firebug, don't worry your pretty little head about it"

Galo grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Lios head. Naturally making the Ex-burnishs heart warm in a way he never knew it really could until after he met Galo.

"Alright, if your sure..then Goodnight Galo, sweet dreams"

"Night Li, Love you" 

As if he couldn't help himself, Galo placed yet another kiss on Lios hair. Then humming in contentment as he settled down to rest.

"I love you too."

Something about these words would just mean..a lot more to Lio now. He couldn't help it, after all that happened. Hearing them now just made him feel somehow..even happier than they already made him.

Just because he knew he'd hear it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update I wrote at 2am,yet again. I just wanted some cute fluff time and wrote some whilst barely coherent. That's fine right,,
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! Even if the grammar sucks and I'm absolutely awful at writing y'know
> 
> Also, I've got ideas for the future so be on the lookout for either small updates here, or new fics in general. One involves a fluffy beach trip, and one will possibly be a fire-eater au 🤔 
> 
> If you wanna message me go to @Bubblysugarz on Twitter! Or @Bubbly_sugar on Instagram 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am so sorry for writing pure angst but hey!!! It's ok!!! Cos I'm gonna write another chapter for this soon which will be lots of hurt comfort and mainly lots of fluff!! Because I want these boys to have some soft time y'know...they deserve it.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk at all, my Twitter is @BubblyFurnace !! Feel free to message me if you want and we can rant about Promare or Kny together :3c


End file.
